


Cookies and Milk

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason people had  assumed for centuries that Asgardians were Gods, and it was their innate hotness, and there was no Asgardian as sexy and cute like Lady Sif.<br/>Too bad Tony Stark didn't agree with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for Megan Moonlight- pretty sure it wasn't what she wanted, but it's not my fault. It was Tony who took over the story all on his evil own...

“You know, I’m the first one to admit that I’m pathetic with Pepper, but please, _please,_ if you ever see me acting like _that,_ just, kill me, all right?”

“Shout up you evil man. I’m not listening to you.”Darcy said, without bothering to turn in direction of the Avenger – the evil Tony Stark - at her back; the Asgardians had come to town, and as soon as she had heard it, Jane had practically run to the Mansion to remember her sort-of-boyfriend that he was supposed to tell her whenever he was leaving and/or getting. And let her know he was alive. At least every now and then. 

So, Darcy had decided to tag along, because, first, she was Jane’s intern (sort of), and second, well, there was a reason people hadassumed for centuries that Asgardians were Gods, and it was their innate hotness (that, and the mixture of magic and technology, of course, but Darcy preferred to think it was because they looked like someone out of an Armani catalog. Or… what was the nickname of the hot guy in Arrow? ), and there was no Asgardian as sexy and cute like Lady Sif.

“Did you hear? Did you hear how she talks to me? I saved her life so many times- many of which she isn’t even aware of- and that’s how she talks to me?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s… cute.”

Tony rolled his eyes.“Of course you think it’s cute. You are Captain America. You stand fortruth, justice, the American way and all that it’s cute in the world. You know what they should call you? Captain Puppy.”

Darcy could hear them talking. Frankly, she was having enough of the small talk, chit-chat of the bromantic duo. If they wanted to flirt (and she was betting it was exactly what the two Avengers were doing, because, hello? Even an idiot could see that Stark was jealous that Captain Rogers was back playing with his WWII BFF. Which she completely understood, because, well, dear old James was hot, after all, and had that damaged intensity that made him even hotter…) they could do it somewhere else. She had more important things to do, after all. 

Like flirting with Lady Sif. Or at least stare at her in awe of her Asgardian magnificence.

“Don’t you have anything else to do? There’s no sentient armor, evil AI that’s been trying to take over the world?” Darcy was smiling, but her smile was so tight that instead of looking sweet and cute, she probably seemed like a sociopath in Sif’s eyes. Which it wasn’t good. No way. The woman already believed her crazy because, well, even Asgardians knew manners. And they knew people wasn’t supposed to stare when one was eating- especially if it was a food never tried before. And Darcy had been staring dreamingly at the maiden for… had it really already been over half an hour?!

“Well, no, and besides, don’t you have anything better to do than looking at the Amazon here staring at chocolate-chips cookies like they were made of gold?”

“I’m not an Amazon- although I’ve met many in my time.For example, I remembera young child…”

“I bet you’ll laugh at this story. An Asgardian tells a story, everyone laughs. I tell an Iron Man story, they yawn.”

“No, really guys, feel free to flee, all right? We don’t need you here. Right, Sif?”

Sif didn’t answer. She simply looked quizzically- and a bit taken aback- at the trio right before her; frankly, even Steve thought she seemed a bit… scared?

“I think you do. This kitchen is extremely modern and technologically advanced, like, “I took a semester at MIT sweating blood” technologically advanced.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, resisting, barely, the urge to kill the billionaire; then, she shook her head, smiled yet again and took the plate of cookies in one hand while with the other she grabbed the “goddess”.

“You know what? I think I may have some milk in the fridge in my room… wonna try it? You really should. It’s like a tradition here on Earth. Seriously, you haven’t lived if you haven’t had chocolate chips cookies with milk. I even remember that movie with Dr. McDreamy… there’s this duo ofrobbing idiots, they are sad because they couldn’t nickname themselves Milk and Chocolate Chips Cookie… or something like that.” 

“But… of course I lived. I did so for millennia…”

Darcy took a big breath. Sif was in desperate need of a crash course on how to not interpret everything literally.

But first… well, there were more pressing issues at hand. 

Like giving her milk and cookies. And study her as she eat them. 

 


End file.
